borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Specter vs. Sniper
Has anyone tested whether a perfect lvl 55 Specter mod with +4 Slayer (or +4 High Velocity) will beat a perfect Sniper mod with +4 caliber on both crits and non-crits?? If that hasn't been tested we can surely settle this once and for all 22:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) While i dont know wether one does more damage or not, I think a Siren with a Spectre com is a better sniper than a Hunter. High velocity makes for almost instant hits when fireing. Just my opinion. 22:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) This comes from a post on my talk page courtesy of Nagy. I had made an edit on the Craw page and Nagy undid it and gave me evidence. My best I've managed with Mordecai was 11K, whereas the picture Nagy posted was easily into 12K territory. I haven't done any testing, but it wouldn't surprise me. NOhara24 00:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure you wouldn't call that a 'test', you weren't using the same weapons or whatsoever. And I think the damage to the crit spots change with the number of people in the room in a multiplayer game... 02:45, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Edit: If anyone with a +4 Caliber perfect Sniper mod (100% crit damage as well) would be able to test this in single player a few times and post the results here it would be greatly appreciated: Weapons: Level 66 Dahl Penetrator gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Barrel.barrel1_Dahl_Penetrator gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock4 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.acc.acc4_Deep gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Dahl2_Desert gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Penetrator 0 5 1 68 Level 67 Jakobs Bessie dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SniperRifle_JakobsBessie gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.sight4_Jakobs_Bessie gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc4_Heavy dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.JakobsBessie_Material gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Fearsome dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Jakobs_Bessie 6 5 0 69 Skills: Mordecai: 5 in Caliber & Deadly Lilith: 5 in High Velocity & Slayer Test Subjects: Craw(level 72)--> crit test Armored Craw Worms--> Shoot the body for non-crit test After this is done we can try to add modifiers like Enforcer, Relentless and Killer to the mix 03:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) As far as damage goes, I don't see how a Specter Lilith could top a Sniper Mord. Mord has boosts to crit damage and Sniper rifle damage in his skill tree. Lilith only has a boost to crit damage. So even with both of them at level 50 proficiency with Snipers, and both with coms that give an added 100% sniper crit damage, Mord would still have the edge due to his Caliber skill- at least theoretically. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) High Velocity...and the fact that Sniper mod doesnt boost deadly... 17:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) In single player the Penetrator deals 3.6k dmg per hit to craw, forgot to test it on craw worms 06:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : While high velocity and caliber may cancel each other out hunters also have trespass which gives them a slight edge in non-crits. On criticals I think the specter is ahead though since, like you point out, slayer rank 8+ is more damage than deadly rank 5. Of course this all assumes an unshielded target that's off by themselves because anything with a shield or that has easily killed adds around (i.e. everything) is going to be better for a hunter. They ignore shields and have better 'on kill' procs. Gameplay wise the siren offers faster bullet speeds, which is nice, but the hunter offers 50% reduced sway (more with a sniper com), which is also nice. That's more a matter of personal preferance though.Tetracycloide 20:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC)